tokfandomcom-20200215-history
INTJ
INTJ ( , , , ) is an abbreviation used in the publications of the (MBTI) to refer to one of the 16 s. According to Myers–Briggs the INTJ represents "The Mastermind". INTJs are one of the rarest of the 16 psychological types and account for 2%—3% of the population. The MBTI assessment was developed from the work of prominent psychiatrist in his book . Jung proposed a based on the theories of cognitive functions that he developed through his clinical observations. From Jung's work, others developed psychological typologies. Jungian include the MBTI instrument, developed by and Katharine Cook Briggs, and the , developed by . Keirsey referred to INTJs as , one of the four types belonging to the temperament he called the . MBTI instrument *'I – Introversion' preferred to extraversion: INTJs tend to be quiet and reserved. They generally prefer interacting with a few close friends rather than a wide circle of acquaintances, and they expend energy in social situations (whereas extroverts gain energy). *'N – Intuition' preferred to sensing: INTJs tend to be more abstract than concrete. They focus their attention on the big picture rather than the details and on future possibilities rather than immediate realities. *'T – Thinking' preferred to feeling: INTJs tend to value objective criteria above personal preference or sentiment. When making decisions they generally give more weight to logic than to social considerations. *'J – Judgment' is auxiliary function (J or P illustrates auxiliary to introverts): INTJs tend to have a structured and systematic theory of the world, and they might approach life in a structured way too, rather than keeping options open and flexibly changing without accommodating to their structured world with discretion. Characteristics ; both perfectionism and disregard for authority come into play. Personal relationships, particularly romantic ones, can be the INTJ's Achilles heel ... This happens in part because many INTJs do not readily grasp the ... Perhaps the most fundamental problem, however, is that INTJs really want people to make sense.|2=Marina Margaret Heiss}} INTJs are . Like s, they are most comfortable working alone and tend to be less than other types. Nevertheless, INTJs are prepared to lead if no one else seems up to the task, or if they see a major weakness in the current leadership. They tend to be , , and creative. They have a low tolerance for spin or rampant . They are not generally susceptible to s and do not readily accept authority based on tradition, rank, or title. INTJs often hold themselves to high standards. They hold others to similarly high standards, which frequently leads to disappointment. The high standards to which INTJs hold themselves and others are often misconstrued as arrogance. Others may accuse an INTJ of acting “high and mighty,” but the INTJ is just holding everyone else to the same standard to which he holds himself. Hallmarks of the INTJ include independence of thought and a desire for efficiency. They work best when given autonomy and creative freedom. They harbor an innate desire to express themselves by conceptualizing their own intellectual designs. They have a talent for analyzing and formulating complex theories. INTJs are generally well-suited for occupations within academia, research, consulting, management, science, engineering, and law. They are often acutely aware of their own knowledge and abilities—as well as their limitations and what they don't know (a quality that tends to distinguish them from INTPs). INTJs thus develop a strong confidence in their ability and talents, making them natural leaders. In forming relationships, INTJs tend to seek out others with similar character traits and ideologies. Agreement on theoretical concepts is an important aspect of their relationships. By nature INTJs can be demanding in their expectations, and approach relationships in a rational manner. As a result, INTJs may not always respond to a spontaneous infatuation but wait for a mate who better fits their objective criteria. They tend to be stable, reliable, and dedicated. Harmony in relationships and home life tends to be extremely important to them. They generally withhold strong emotion and do not like to waste time with what they consider irrational social rituals. This may cause non-INTJs to perceive them as distant and reserved; nevertheless, INTJs are usually very loyal partners who are prepared to commit substantial energy and time into a relationship to make it work. As mates, INTJs want harmony and order in the home and in relationships. The most independent of all types, INTJs trust their intuition when choosing friends and mates—even in spite of contradictory evidence or pressure from others. The emotions of an INTJ are hard to read, and neither male nor female INTJs are apt to express emotional reactions. At times, INTJs seem cold, reserved, and unresponsive, while in fact, they view emotional expression as an irrational weakness. In social situations, INTJs may also be unresponsive and may neglect small rituals designed to put others at ease. For example, INTJs may communicate that idle dialogue such as small talk is a waste of time. This may create the impression that the INTJ is rude or in a hurry—an impression that is not always intended, and may not be true at all. In their interpersonal relationships, INTJs are usually better in a working situation than in a recreational situation. Statistics In her 1990 PhD dissertation, C.F. Gibbons of the found that the INTJ type was one of the four most common among musicians, with INFP being the most common. Statistical correlations with the Enneagram of Personality According to Baron and Wagele, the most common enneatypes that statistically correlate to INTJ are the One, Three, Five, Six, and Eight enneatypes. Cognitive functions Using the more modern interpretation, the cognitive functions of the INTJ are as follows: Dominant: Introverted intuition (Ni) Attracted to symbolic actions or devices, Ni synthesizes seeming paradoxes to create the previously unimagined. These realizations come with a certainty that demands action to fulfill a new vision of the future, solutions that may include complex systems or universal truths. Auxiliary: Extraverted thinking (Te) Te organizes and schedules ideas and the environment to ensure the efficient, productive pursuit of objectives. Te seeks logical explanations for actions, events, and conclusions, looking for faulty reasoning and lapses in sequence. Tertiary: Introverted feeling (Fi) Fi filters information based on interpretations of worth, forming judgments according to criteria that are often intangible. Fi constantly balances an internal set of values such as harmony and authenticity. Attuned to subtle distinctions, Fi innately senses what is true and what is false in a situation. Inferior: Extraverted sensing (Se) Se focuses on the experiences and sensations of the immediate, physical world. With an acute awareness of the present surroundings, it brings relevant facts and details to the forefront and may lead to spontaneous action. Shadow functions Later personality researchers (notably Linda V. Berens) added four additional functions to the descending hierarchy, the so-called "shadow" functions to which the individual is not naturally inclined but which can emerge when the person is under stress. For INTJ these shadow functions are (in order): *'Extraverted intuition (Ne)' :Ne finds and interprets hidden meanings, using “what if” questions to explore alternatives and allowing multiple possibilities to coexist. This imaginative play weaves together insights and experiences from various sources to form a new whole, which can then become a catalyst to action. *'Introverted thinking (Ti)' :Ti seeks precision, such as the exact word to express an idea. Ti notices the minute distinctions that define the essence of things, then analyzes and classifies them. Ti examines all sides of an issue, looking to solve problems while minimizing effort and risk. Ti uses models to root out logical inconsistency. *'Extraverted feeling (Fe)' :Fe seeks social connections and creates harmonious interactions through polite, considerate, and appropriate behavior. Fe responds to the explicit (and implicit) wants of others, and may even create an internal conflict between the subject’s own needs and the desire to meet the needs of others. *'Introverted sensing (Si)' :Si collects data in the present moment and compares it with past experiences. This process sometimes evokes the feelings associated with memory as if the subject were reliving it. Seeking to protect what is familiar, Si draws upon history to form goals and expectations about what will happen in the future. References Category:Myers-Briggs